


Vibe Check

by feralnoises_mp3



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bosselot, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vibrators, blowjob, no beta reader we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralnoises_mp3/pseuds/feralnoises_mp3
Summary: "You did not..." Snake slowly looked back at Ocelot in disbelief."Oh but I did" Ocelot refuted as he nudged the switch half way up for a second, hearing the hum of the vibrations as it sent a shudder up Snake's spine and making his eyes flutter shut when a moan forced its way from his lungs.~~~When's the perfect time to test out a new toy? None other than right before an important briefing ;)
Relationships: Big Boss/Ocelot (Metal Gear)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Vibe Check

Another restless night. 

Snake slowly awoke to his blankets pooled around his feet, just barely hanging onto him as they threatened to join his pillow on the ground. He groaned and turned onto his back. Sunlight was just starting to pour through his window. The seemingly useless curtain shone a rich orange as the sun continued to rise and cast a golden glow across his room. Snake reached down to grab his pillow and slam it over his face. 

He sighs heavily. He couldn’t remember the last time he was able to get a good night's sleep. It had been three years after their Portable Ops mission. Ocelot had since defected and supported him as well as Kaz (by default) by relocating to Central America. 

There was a loud knocking on his door as it swung open not even a second later.

“Speak of the devil” Snake grunted as he propped himself up, rubbing his eyes to adjust to the hallway light suddenly illuminating the room.

A clicking of spurs filled the room as Ocelot strutted in, letting the door fall closed behind him.

“Can’t have you late to another meeting boss” Ocelot chimed as he pulled a chair from Snake’s desk to straddle it backwards.

Snake slumped back onto the bed.

“It’s not my fault all the pain medicines knock me out, I don’t even need them.”

“It’s for your own good, we need you to rest to recover but we also need you awake for the briefings”

“Later” Snake said as he huffed and rolled the other way. His scarred back faced Ocelot who looked on in surprise at the attitude that big boss had adopted this morning.

Ocelot sighed as he stood to slide the chair out from under his legs and approach Snake. He sat on the empty space on the bed, his hip meeting the curve of Snake’s back. He brought his gloved hand to trace up the battle marks on big boss’ body.

Snake shuddered when he felt the cool leather trace his scars. Ocelot’s fingers danced up his worn body from the small of his back up to his neck. The hand stopped at his nape to readjust. Soon, the leather was working away at the knots in his neck and shoulders.

The pressure of it pulled a low moan from Snake as he dropped his shoulders to give the blonde easier access.

Ocelot sat there as the minutes passed until he felt Snake go entirely limp, his chest rising and falling with each breath in his sleep. He brought his hand up to lightly pinch his scruffy cheek below the eyepatch.

“The meeting will be boring anyway.” Ocelot said as he caresses the man’s face before quietly exiting the room, making sure the door shuts softly.

He was right, of course. Kaz started the meeting with another roll call and sneered at Ocelot when the man tried to explain that Snake was fast asleep, still recovering from the countless busy missions they had sent him on.

With a roll of his eyes, Kaz turned and continued, going over more intel collected from their covert squad in Central America as they made plans to press on.

Ocelot lost focus as soon as Kaz opened his mouth. There was an obvious tension between them, one so heavy the safe house staff wouldn’t dare to interfere with. He thought about big boss the entire meeting as he flipped his pen through his fingers, focusing more on his tricks than anything Kaz would have to say.

Time flew by as the first hour bled into the second until the meeting adjourned and everyone thanked Kaz before they packed up their files and went to leave. Ocelot was still in a daze and didn’t realize the room’s abandonment until it was only him and Kaz.

“Fancy moves you got there, wouldn’t hurt to practice actually pulling the trigger once in a while too.” Kaz berated.

The pen stopped. Ocelot’s gaze snapped back as he gripped the pen with agitation. He caught himself immediately and let out a deep breath before tossing the pen back in the cup at the middle of the table.

“Practice made perfect, why waste my energy” he winked at Kaz as he hoisted himself up, boots stomping the floor causing the metal of the stirrups to ring throughout the room. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have other duties to attend to.”

If looks could kill then he’d be dead on the floor. Kaz stares daggers into the Russian as he saunters away, calling a last thank you to Kaz before disappearing around the corner.

The clock in the mess hall read 9am. ‘Damn he likes to talk’ Ocelot thought as he passed all the men and made it into the side room for the coffee machine. ‘Meetings from the crack of dawn to dusk and we still haven’t gotten anywhere.’

He shook his head. He knew everyone was doing their best but he couldn’t shake the feeling of unease that Kaz gave him. It was obvious they weren’t best friends but the reasoning for it was beyond him.

Ocelot got to work preparing the coffee and grabbing two mugs from the cabinet. Hot water flowed through the grounds as the aroma filled the room. When both cups were filled, he topped them off with sugars and cream. He knew better than anyone how big boss liked his coffee, typically black. What he wouldn’t tell anyone was that Snake enjoyed the extras every now and then. He picked up the mugs and made his way back to Snake’s room. 

Snake was up and getting ready for the day when he heard the heels of boots making their way towards him. He smiled to himself as he pulled on his t-shirt and opened the door.

Ocelot pretended to be surprised when the door swung open in front of him.

“Well good morning to you, sleeping beauty!” He teases as he steps past Snake and sets the mugs down at the desk. “How’d the extra few hours treat you?”

“Better than ever, I’m tired of these meaningless run-arounds but if it means having a hot blonde bring me coffee I think I could do a few more” he said as he walked up to ocelot and placed his chin on the other’s shoulder, hands wrapping around his waist.

Ocelot giggled, “you know I’m more than happy to help.” He reached up to scratch Snake’s gruff beard, he came to learn the other man genuinely enjoyed it even though he didn’t show it.

Snake hugged Ocelot tighter, squeezing his waist until Ocelot started laughing harder.

“Cut it out that tickles.” He mused as he tried to pry Snake’s arms open to no avail. He knew the American had muscles but after the missions he didn’t seem to notice how much larger they got.

He was too enveloped in Snake’s post-sleep warmth to realize the arms had left his sides. 

Snake grabbed a mug and leaned on his bed frame, taking a sip and smiling to himself. Ocelot hoisted himself on top of the desk, both of them enjoying their coffee under the rays of the morning sun showering in through the room. 

“Thank you, Adam.” Snake said, breaking the silence.

Ocelot looked up slowly, it was never like the soldier to call him that name.

“Of course, John.” He returned. “I know Kaz has been working you to the bone. It’s nice to indulge yourself every once in a while and since you only pour black coffee I thought I’d do it for you.” He joked. He knew Snake had to keep up his tough demeanor in front of the men. His smile reflected in the coffee, he was genuinely happy to know that only he knew a side of the infamous Big Boss that others could never hope to witness.

Snake reached over and placed his coffee on the metal filing cabinets that framed the side of his desk.

“Indulge myself, you said?” 

Ocelot knew damn well what he said. “What about it?”

“As much as you spoil me, I think I’ll have to take this one upon myself.” He stood up off the frame and within two steps was up in between Ocelot’s legs dangling from the desk.

“That’s not a problem at all,” he purred, setting his mug besides the other and bringing his arms up around Snake’s shoulders to clasp his hands together, bringing the taller man to rest his hands on the desk besides his hips. “In fact, I think you deserve it.” He was close enough to whisper into Snake’s ear as he let out a hot breath down his neck.

“If you say so, commander” he breathes right back into the other’s man’s ear, leaning in even more to place a kiss at his jaw.

The name slips off his tongue so smoothly that Ocelot almost wants to ask him to say it again but bites his tongue and instead locks his arms tighter when Snake starts to bite at his neck.

“No marks, Snake. We don’t want any more trouble than necessary. Kaz asks too many questions as is.”

Snake grumbled and traced his tongue over where he had his mouth above the blonde’s neck. “I’ll spare you the headache, I know.” He kissed his way back up to Ocelot’s cheek before looking him over again.

“I didn’t know our boss to be so considerate.” Ocelot teased before cupping Snake’s cheek and bringing him in for a kiss. He tasted like french vanilla, Ocelot’s favorite, and he wanted more.

Snake’s hands moved to grab his hips, his thumbs pushing inside Ocelot’s thighs as his fingers gripped into his lower back, pulling the man closer.

In a smooth move, Ocelot locked his ankles behind Snake’s back and slid himself lower, bending Snake in half over him and making his hand fly up to slam his forearm into the table next to his head to keep balance.

”Anything for my men, you know this better than anyone.” Snake teased and before Ocelot had the chance to smile back their lips were locked as Snake moved his hand under Ocelot’s neck to deepen the kiss.

Ocelot knew it was pointless to fight for dominance in Snake’s mouth but he tried anyway just to have Snake laugh at him as he easily took over. His tongue explored the roof of his mouth and entangled with Ocelot’s as the ankles behind his back pulled him in closer, grinding their growing erections together.

“Needy today aren’t we?” Snake groaned into his mouth, rolling his hips up to match Ocelot’s movements.

Ocelot groaned in response as he arched his back and moaned, the pressure against his groin getting to be too much. Snake continued to kiss into his mouth, having full access while the other’s attention was elsewhere. 

“W-wait a minute” Ocelot finally choked out.

Snake paused and laid his hands flat on the table besides blonde hair.

“What’s the matter, is everything okay?” He sounded concerned, he didn’t hurt him in any way, did he?

“My back hurts.” Ocelot pouts

Snake slowly blinked at him and sighed. In one fluid motion, he stands up and picks up Ocelot with him, carrying him over to the bed and dropping him there. The springs bounced Ocelot once or twice before Snake started crawling over him.

“Old man” he muttered as he hung over Ocelot who whipped his head up and glared at Snake.

“Old man?!” he barked, bringing his hands up to wrap around Snake’s elbows. With a sharp pull, Snake’s arms were bent inward as he started to fall forward, caught completely off guard. Mid-fall and with a buck of Ocelot’s hips, Snake had crashed forward onto his shoulder and Ocelot used his momentum to flip the two over, now straddling Snake’s hips and holding his hands together at the wrists above his head.

He leaned down to nuzzle Snake’s head to the side and kiss his cheek. “Who’s the old man now?” he teased.

“Fine, fine. I take it back.” He turned his head to kiss at Ocelot’s neck again.

Ocelot hummed and lowered his chest against Snake’s as the brunette lifted his hips to grind up against his boyfriend’s. He pushed Ocelot forwards and licked a stripe up his pulse, making Ocelot shiver and lean into his touch.

Seeing his chance to mess with him, Snake bit down hard on Ocelot’s neck and sucked roughly to make sure there would be something there.

“Ow” Ocelot shouted and immediately pulled back and slapped a hand to his neck, looking down at Snake in disbelief. “How many times am I going to have to say it?!” He pulled his gloves off and tossed them at the desk in hopes his cool hands would halt the bruising.

Snake leaned up and propped himself on his elbows, “come on, I’m the boss of this place what’s the worst that could happen?”

Ocelot stared at him blankly. “You might be the boss but I’M the one that’s going to have to explain it…” he trailed off and started pouting, sitting down hard on Snake’s growing erection making the man grunt and wrinkled his nose in discomfort. “I wear that scarf everywhere but this is so hiiiiiigh…” he complained.

“He won’t even notice it, he’s really not that detail-oriented.” It was a desperate attempt to make Ocelot feel better. “Look, you could be writing in pain in front of the man and he wouldn't even notice.” he joked, totally didn’t figure that one out through experience.

“How much do you want to bet?” Grey eyes stared down through the man.

“What?” Snake wasn’t sure what he meant, sitting up to hear him better.

“You heard me…” He stopped to clear his throat. “How. Much. Do. You. Want. To. Bet?”

It was a simple question but Snake still had no idea what he was getting at. He looked up at Ocelot, utterly lost.

Ocelot sighed and shut his eyes. “I was saving this for another time but there’s no time like the present.”

Snake didn’t have time to ask before Ocelot’s hand was placed squarely on his chest and he was shoved back down onto the bed with a good bit of force behind it. The blonde looked over at the nightstand and leaned over Snake to open the top drawer. 

He rummaged around for a minute and Snake craned his neck back to see what he was up to. 

“There you are.” he sang as he sat back, making sure to sit just on Snake’s thighs right below the obvious tent in his pants to make the man under him angle his hips hopelessly for friction.

Ocelot placed a discrete package next to Snake’s head as he moved between his legs. Snake reached up to grab it just to have his hand slapped away.

“No looking.” Ocelot commanded as he worked the cotton shirt off of Snake.

“I still don’t know what this is about.” He grunted as he helped pull the shirt over his head.

“Good. I like to keep you on your toes” he joked as he threw the shirt off to the side. He lowered himself back over Snake and brought a finger up to flick the soldier’s forehead. “And NO looking.” 

“Fine fine.” Snake brought his hands back up above his head and crossed his own wrists dramatically.

“That’s more like it” Ocelot smiles and brings his hands down to rest on Snake’s pecs and licks a stripe over his nipple. 

Snake arched his back into the blonde’s touch and moaned. Ocelot smiled and bit down, drawing out more noises from the brunette. He continued to lick and suck until he saw color forming. He dropped his hands down to trace the perfectly sculpted abs while continuing to follow with his mouth until he reached the hem of the sweatpants. He made sure to make a scene of grabbing the drawstring with his mouth and pulling it slowly, watching the bow that Snake so carefully tied pull apart.

Snake’s hips impulsively bucked up for contact until Ocelot grabbed his thighs and forced him back onto the bed. With a devious smile he bit the top hem of the sweatpants and moved his hands to cup Snake’s ass as he lifted his hips and helped him to slide the pants down. 

Snake’s cock bounced free from his pants and Ocelot silently thanked him for not putting on boxers that morning. He leaned back on his knees and pulled his sweatpants down off his ankles and discarded them alongside his shirt from earlier. 

He got to work immediately, bringing one hand up and opening Snake's mouth to shove two fingers inside.

"Suck" he commanded and Snake obliged, swirling his tongue around the digits coating them with a generous amount of saliva while Ocelot's other hand stroked his length, using his precum to ease his movements. When he was happy with the show Snake was putting on with his mouth, he lowered his head to lick the base of Snake's cock.

The brunette moaned around the fingers in his mouth which led to Ocelot shoving them deeper but not deep enough to have the brunette choke. He continued teasing Snake, ghosting his fingers up and down the shaft and lightly licking in front of his hand. He made a slow stripe up and captured the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and letting off with a string of saliva keeping him connected.

Snake's mouth fell open and Ocelot picked one of his legs up to rest it over his shoulder. He removed his fingers and slid them up against Snake's ass, prodding against his hole. He looked up to make sure Snake was okay and seeing the brunette biting his lip and breathing heavily was all he needed to know. He slid one finger in easily and started working it in and out. 

Snake was taking it incredibly well and curled his leg around Ocelot's shoulders, pulling him closer and urging him on.

Ocelot laughed, "still needy I see." He slid a second finger in alongside the first and Snake could start to feel the stretch. Ocelot began kissing his inner thighs to distract him as he slid his fingers in and out in a scissoring motion to work him open. Snake's thighs shook as Ocelot's fingers curled and hit the bundle of nerves inside of him. 

"T-third" Snake stuttered out.

"If you insist," Ocelot chimed as a third finger joined the other two as he continued to thrust in and out while slipping Snake fully into his mouth and matching his pace. Snake's eyes were rolling back not long after and with the constant abuse of his prostate his vision was painted white as he came down Ocelot's throat, thighs flexing as his hands grasped around each other, still above his head.

Ocelot swallowed it all with Snake's cock still protruding down his throat as he pulled off with one last lick up the length. 

Snake's chest was heaving, he was too pent up from days of recon and no time to himself.

"Calm down baby, you're right where I want you" Ocelot shushed him as he pulled his fingers out and crawled up Snake's body to retrieve the box Snake had long since forgotten about.

Snake's breathing had calmed down enough for him to relax his legs again.

Ocelot carefully opened the box and shook the contents out into his hand. Snake glanced down to see a silver oval and a small bottle fall out into Ocelot's hand. 

"That better not be what I think it is and if it is, how the FUCK did it get in my room" Snake groaned, knowing fully well what it was. 

Ocelot snickered. I hid it while you were out on your last mission. You never put anything in here so I knew you wouldn't find it. I wanted to use it later, buuuut" he trailed off to pop the lid of the lube off and pour some over the toy, "now seems like the perfect time."

Ocelot leaned forward to kiss Snake gently while he slipped the device inside and nudged it against Snake's prostate, making sure it was secure by pulling the adhesive piece off the tail and sticking it against his inner thigh to secure it.

Snake flinched, preparing for the worst when Ocelot held up a remote.

"You said Kaz wouldn't notice his own men struggling right under his nose, right?" Ocelot said slyly.

"Fuck does Kaz have to do with anyth-" he was cut off by a ping from the intercom. He craned his neck back to look at the bright white light coming from the speaker.

"Group Alpha report to meeting room one. I repeat, Group Alpha report to meeting room one."

"You did not..." Snake slowly looked back at Ocelot in disbelief.

"Oh but I did" Ocelot refuted as he nudged the switch half way up for a second, hearing the hum of the vibrations as it sent a shudder up Snake's spine and making his eyes flutter shut when a moan forced its way from his lungs. 

It ended as soon as it started and when Snake opened his eyes again he saw Ocelot standing there with his base clothes.

"Come on soldier, you missed one meeting already." he tossed the pants and long sleeve at Snake who swiped them out of mid-air. "Can't be late for a second." He winked and began to walk off.

Snake groaned and started pulling his pants on, reaching between his legs for the toy before Ocelot was behind him, twisting his wrist the wrong way as he pinned the American’s arm against his own back. 

"I don't think so" he whispered from behind. He twisted Snake's wrist more as the brunette's head fell against his shoulder in discomfort. "We'll both have some explaining to do, now won't we."

Snake's hand was released and it fell back down to swing at his hip as Ocelot shouldered past him. "I'll be waiting to hear from you at the meeting." he laughed as he pulled his scarf back up and tied it over the prominent mark.

"You won't hear shit from me you scoundrel." He barked back.

Ocelot looked over his shoulder as he opened the door, "Is that a promise or a threat?" and with a wink he walked out down the hall to their meeting room, leaving Snake behind grumbling and swearing as he fought to get his shirt straightened up before pulling his boots on and racing after him.

~~~~~~~

Snake didn’t know what set him more on edge, Kaz’s briefing about nuclear weapons found in Costa Rica and the maleficent intentions that brought them to the surface or the mischievous gleam in Ocelot’s eye.

He knew it was coming, every time he moved he felt the vibrator shift back against him until he settled down again. It wasn’t on but with Ocelot’s hand on the controller in his coat pocket the sheer nerves coursing through Snake told him it would be better if it was on. He could absolutely take it and not let it show, but the agitation of not knowing when it was coming kept him on edge. 

“Snake!”

“Hmm?” he whipped his head up at Kaz who had demanded his attention.

“Still tired? You’re not focusing here.” Kaz snapped at him, clearly annoyed. 

“Sorry. Lot on my mind.” he grumbled, moving to sit up straight again and that’s when the first vibration shot up his spine. It was momentary, not even a second but it was enough for his hands to clench.

“Just get some more sleep next time, please” Kaz chimed as he turned back around, completely glossing over Snake’s mannerisms.

Snake shot a glare through Ocelot who didn’t return it, he just sat there smirking.

‘Smug bastard’ Snake thought, ‘I’ll wipe that grin off your face later’.

As if he heard him, Ocelot side eye-d him from across the table and winked. Subtle enough for Snake to see and roll his eyes at but not too obvious for the rest of their group to see. Kaz knew well to keep them in the front, he knew it kept them focused rather than the back of the table where they’d wander off into their daydreams or even catch a few minutes of rest.

Kaz was pacing back and forth, hovering a wooden pole across the map, showing where rebel forces were located and where they had pinpointed the nuclear facilities.

His voice droned on and on. Snake’s head started to nod, his lack of sleep and caffeine catching up to him. His eyes started shutting and when he finally rested his cheek on his palm he jerked awake with sheer surprise as he felt the silver bullet come to life once again, this time for a few seconds. Enough to make him sit up straight to try to get it away from it’s blatant pressure on him.

His back was straight and his fingers had just stopped fidgeting when Kaz’s glance passed over him and continued to scan the room.

Ocelot’s nose scrunched in amusement as Snake bit his tongue back. He was going to get that blonde bitch back sooner or later when this meeting was over.

To both of their dismay, Kaz had much more planned and soon it was 30 minutes since Ocelot had last messed with Snake. He knew the man was far from over toying with him though.

“Kaz, I have a question.” Ocelot raised his hand and said slyly. 

“What is it? And this isn’t school you don’t have to raise your hand.”

“Well, if you’re planning on meeting up with the rebel forces in point A then why would you have their secondary team on standby? You won’t have them be the distraction squad for facility Omega, would you? He made sure to raise his voice on the last part to seem genuinely intrigued. 

“You’re exactly right I’m afraid. You see…” he went off again, turning his back to the troops to highlight the region in question. He went on for a solid few minutes and finally turned back around. 

“Snake, you’re the captain of the mission again, what are your feelings on the approach?”

Snake was genuinely not expecting this so he grumbled and leaned forward to rest his elbow on his knee and look closer. By doing so, his muscles contracted and pulled the bullet closer.

“Since our objective is visual confirmation on the missiles instead of a capture, hm…” he sat back to think about it and grabbed his water glass. 

Ocelot knew the perfect opportunity when he saw it and switched the bullet back to life. 

Snake choked on the water momentarily but he knew Ocelot well enough to know he’d use it. He composed himself and took a deep breath to make sure his voice wouldn’t betray him. 

“To have a distraction run would lead to needless loss of our men and alert the enemy that we’ve moved in faster than they’ve anticipated.” His nose scrunched up and he laced his hands together, grip making his fingers go white. He took a breath to compose himself and continued: “right now, they’re expecting their own men but to have us run an attack would mean them stepping up defenses before we move in to confirm capture.” He sat back, hoping his answer made enough sense.

The vibrating stopped when his back hit the chair and he sighed in relief. It wasn’t anything too bad but it got to him with that low caliber humming away. His hands dropped open and he chose to rest them on the arms of the chair instead.

Another corps member posed a question to Kaz that had him turning back around to re-circle the appointed location.

Ocelot picked up his water and took a sip, nodding and motioning to cheers at Snake. Snake rolled his eyes in response and crossed his arms. 

“...that’s all dependent on Snake’s timing. What would you say to an earlier departure to reconfigure both squads into smaller teams? That way we have more coverage and with smaller teams it’s less likely to be spotted.”

“Hmmm” Snake knew what was coming. He reached for his water to clear his throat and downed the last of it. “The problem with this is there would be a convergence all on our point.” He made it through one sentence and still nothing. He stood up and started to walk around the table. “We don’t know how skilled their fighters are. If they do end up crossing with us at our point then who’s to say they aren’t followed?” 

Ocelot looked up to see Snake standing right infront of him. Snake smirked and leaned over Ocelot to grab his water and walk back around the table as he continued. “It would be more covert to relay through codec to the commanders of the other squad.” He flopped back in his seat and poured the remainder of Ocelot’s glass back into his, sliding the empty glass across the table back to the Russian. “If anything I’d prefer to go in on my own and have the two teams ready to intervene if necessary.” He took a sip of water, fully well knowing that he deserves what was coming his way.

“We could, I’ll relay that to the squad leaders and see what they say.” Kaz pondered.

Snake sneered over at Ocelot who had the most peaceful look on his face. He waited until Snake propped his feet up on the chair in front of him to switch the dial halfway up the remote, causking Snake’s legs to jolt which sent the chair flying to hit the wall under the projection.

“Snake?!” Kaz was alarmed, “What was that about?”

Snake inhaled sharply, trying to get his heart back under control from the sudden overwhelming sensations. He doubled over and shivered, trying to get anything out.

“I-I’m okay yeah. Just-just stomach pains I-I’m sorry Kaz.” he groaned

“Stomach pains? You’re tougher than that. Someone get this man more water.”

Ocelot turned it down to the second notch again to let Snake up and grab his glass away from one of the rookies who had just finished filling it. Snake downed it and didn’t even think to look at Ocelot, he knew the bastard’s face without saying it.

Kaz adjusted his glasses, “anyways…” he reached for his clipboard and went over each of Team Alpha’s members and if they had any questions, comments, or concerns. 

Snake’s eyes started losing focus as the soft humming droned on, putting him into a lulled state. He felt his pants get tighter and so he crossed one leg over the other, thanking whoever was listening that Kaz insisted on wearing glasses inside too. 

He realized too late his mind had wandered when the bullet suddenly picked up for a split second, the strongest jolt Snake had felt yet. His back arched as all his nerves lit up and he groaned louder than he’d like to admit. He collapsed back just as quickly for Kaz to whip his head around at him as the vibrator continued to hum on the lowest setting.

“Snake, please.”

“Water.” Snake demanded. He glared over at Ocelot. “I’m fine. I want water.”

The rookie hurried over with the pitcher and Ocelot quickly snatched it away from him to refill his own glass before shooing him away. He made a scene of lifting the pitcher higher and higher from the table until he was satisfied then leaning over to fill Snake’s half way, enough for him to chug it and slam the glass back down for the refill. Ocelot began pouring once more, making sure to spill some over his hand as he put the pitcher back down.

Once Ocelot sat back down he folded his arms to grab the remote again, turning it entirely off. He looked over to see Snake’s head drop and he shuddered to take a deep breath.

“... and with that I’ll have to adjourn the meeting. Thank you everyone for your patience and I’ll see you back here tomorrow at 13:30 on the dot.”

Everyone stood up to salute Kaz then learned down to gather their materials and head for the door. Ocelot and Snake turned with them until Kaz’s voice rang out.

“Snake, a moment of your time, please.” he asked.

Snake nodded to Ocelot who frowned and gave him the signature finger guns before walking out.

Snake paced over to Kaz and leaned against the concrete wall next to the blonde.

“You need more sleep. I’m sorry for all these missions. It's really taking a toll on you, isn’t it?”

“Nothing more than a minor pain in the ass. Nothing I’m used to though.” he joked.

“Just making sure. Go get some rest, let me know if there’s anything you need.”

“Thanks, Kaz.” Snake softly smiled and turned to leave, giving the commander one last wave before exiting.

He paced down the hall with one thing in mind: Ocelot. His body went on autopilot as his mind wandered back to the meeting. What did he expect out of the Russian? He didn’t know but damn he found out now it’s his turn to return it all back to him. Before he registered that he was back at his room, he was already walking through the door.

The door shut behind him as he stared at Ocelot in front of him, sitting back on his bed and palming himself through his pants.

“Kept you waiting, huh?” he teased as his fingers curled around the obvious tent in his pants.

“You fucking tease…” he started as he pulled his shirt out of his pants, getting ready to pull it over his head when the vibrator roared to life causing his knee to hit the ground as his doubled over from the full force of the movement and moaned. He uncurled his fingers from the shirt and propped himself up on one hand as he rested his face in his palm, eyes rolling back as he tried to catch his breath while pushing his ass into the air.

Ocelot looked on in amusement as any attempt Snake made to move was overrun by shudders and moans. The best he could do was stay on his knees and hold his face as he continued to pant and finally shut his eyes.

“Ocelot…” he threatened as he looked up, tears welling in his eyes as his cheeks flushed a dark red.

“Yes?” the Russian purred back, obviously taunting him by opening his mouth and letting out a soft moan as he rubbed down himself again.

“F-” he choked on a sob as the vibrator pressed down harder on his prostate, sending a chill down his spine and making him shiver.

“What’s that darling? I can’t understand.” he smirked, watching Snake writhe on the ground trying to sit up at least.

“Fuck…” he spat out before another deep moan followed, “...you”

“Once again, just to make sure I heard you pleaseee~” he chimed down

Snake finally managed to sit himself on his legs, thighs and growing erection straining his pants impossibly tight. His hair had started to fall down in his face, covering part of his eyes.

“You heard me,” he panted, grasping his thigh with one hand and using the other to brush his hair back, exposing his throat as he tilted his head back too. “I said….” his breath hitched again. “Fuck. You” he growled.

“Why don’t you?” Ocelot teased as he held up the remote and turned it off.

Snake collapsed back onto his hands as his vision focused and he stood, stumbling over to the bed and slamming Ocelot’s shoulders back into the bed, crawling over him between his legs.

“It would be my pleasure” Snake replied as he ground his hips against Ocelot’s who whined as Snake pushed brushed their clothed erections together. Ocelot’s eyes fluttered shut as he kicked his legs up again to lock his ankles around Snake’s back, pushing his hips back into Snake’s.

Snake captured his mouth in his before Ocelot could let out another moan as he kissed into the younger man desperately. Their tongues locked as Snake’s hips became more erratic as Ocelot’s noises filled the room.

With a surprisingly strong pulse of Snake’s hips, Ocelot’s hands were pushing against his chest as he arched his back and moaned, his head turning to the side to flash the hickey that got him into this mess in the first place. 

Snake took the break to slide his hands up Ocelot’s shirt and slide it off along with his scarf, throwing them onto the chair that was still in the middle of the room. 

Ocelot didn’t waste a minute to slide Snake’s off as well as he dropped it off the side of the bed to caress his chest again, looking at the scars that encased his body.

“You’re gorgeous, I hope you know that” he cooed, tracing the scars and muscles down to his belt buckles, pulling Snake’s hips up against him in one swift but strong motion.

“And you’re a pain in the ass” Snake joked as he sat up to let Ocelot help unzip his pants. As Ocelot struggled with the button, Snake had already pulled the blonde’s pants past his hips, pulling himself away from the Russian’s prying hands to rip his pants and boxers off and throw them onto the same chair as his shirt. Ocelot whined and managed to sit up entirely just to get his hands back on the American. Snake helped him to get his pants off, not caring where they landed. 

He shoved Ocelot back down on the bed and hooked one of his legs over his shoulder to bite a raging hickey inside his thigh, making Ocelot yell and raise his hips higher. 

“You bitch, why’d you make it hurt?” Ocelot gasped

“Really? You deserved it and you know that. I could have…” he was cut out as the vibrator lit up once again and sent him to gasp for breath.

“You could have what?!” Ocelot demanded, turning the vibrator past halfway, approaching the top. 

“You goddamn snake” he grunted as he lightly bit another mark below the first.

Ocelot turned the remote down enough for Snake to come back to his senses and continue to lick over his inner thighs. He held the remote in one hand, extending it far off the bed. Snake knew he had no change of taking it from him and anything that made it seem like he tried to would grant him the full force of the remote. 

He groaned and moved to lick a stripe up Ocelot’s hole, leaving an absurd amount of saliva as he stuck his tongue in and began licking in and out. He remembered the bottle from the bag earlier and reached past Ocelot’s head to seize it.

Ocelot, in return, nudged the remote up to reward him for doing what he wanted, Snake knew positive reinforcement when he saw it. He chucked at the gesture and lowered Ocelot’s hips to catch his hardened cock in his mouth as he popped the lube open to squirt a healthy amount across his hand and Ocelot’s ass to slide a finger inside to immediately press against his prostate.

Ocelot whined and threaded his hand through Snake’s hair, desperate for more touch. 

They kept each other locked, Ocelot keeping the vibrator pulsing away against Snake’s prostate while Snake gave him more to get a heavier stimulation.

Snake took Ocelot’s cock down to the base, his nose pushing into blonde hairs at his navel. He added a second finger and then a third quickly and started scissoring them, stretching Ocelot out and feeling the hand in his hard grasp tighter, feeling the burn. Snake continued to swallow around Ocelot as the remote was accidentally nudged up to the second from the top. It overtook Snake’s brain and made his fingers curl forcefully into Ocelot’s prostate as he moaned around his cock. The vibrations from his throat ripped a moan out of Ocelot too, making his eyes roll back and clench the remote tighter, accidentally turning it up all the way.

His hips hit the bed as Snake dropped him, leaning up over him only to have his forearms cage Ocelot’s head and he groans into the blonde’s neck. He looked up into dark eyelids as Snake stayed propped above him, short breaths cascading down flowing over Ocelot’s collarbone.

Ocelot turned the controller back down after he realized what he did.

“I’m sorry baby, you took it like a champ though” he kissed Snake’s cheek.

“You’re going to need to take a few notes then…” he started as his hand grasped the back of Ocelot’s thigh and practically folded the man in half as he pushed in.

Ocelot wailed at the intrusion, Snake had been away for so long it’s not easy to get accustomed that fast. Thankfully he stilled once he was fully inside of him. Ocelot caught his breath and dug his nails into Snake’s back, leaving crescent shapes and he dug his heel into the small of the larger man’s back.

“You knew you had this coming.” Snake teased as he slid out to the tip before waiting a moment.

“You’re goddamn right now show me what I deserve” Ocelot jeered at him. His tough exterior melted immediately when Snake’s hips snapped forward and he closed the distance on their hips in a split second. Ocelot cried out, raking his nails down Snake’s back as his head rolled to the side.

A few more heavy thrusts and Ocelot had turned the vibrator back up, making Snake’s hips drive even deeper, hitting all the right places. Tears threatened to stream down his face as he couldn’t help his vision from going white.

Snake on the other hand was slowly losing it, only knowing Ocelot’s heat and the bullet in his ass driving him for more friction against it. Ocelot had him exactly where he wanted him and it was everything he had hoped for and more after weeks of hoping he’d come back in one piece. 

His thoughts got interrupted as Snake bit down on his neck but much lower than the first incident. ‘Finally learned his lesson’ Ocelot thought as teeth sank in and sucked, making Ocelot’s eyes flutter and his ankles pulling Snake’s back in closer. 

“I-m close” Snake heaved, his pace becoming faster.

Ocelot whined in response as he hit the dial all the way up on the switch. Snake bit down on his neck again in a desperate attempt to muffle his moans. His pace became more and more erratic as one hand slithered between them to start stroking Ocelot at the same pace.

Ocelot was the first to come, stars danced across his eyelids as rough hands pulled him through his orgasm for all that he was worth. Ropes of white hot cum painted their chests as he collapsed back onto the bed, legs unhooking but still squeezing at Snake’s waist. 

Snake let go of him and instead grasped his hip firmly as he followed quickly after, slamming into him with one final trust. The hold would definitely pull up bruises as he collapsed onto his chest after coming for all he’s worth deep in Ocelot. His breaths were hitched and he whined, unable to form words as he attempted to grab the controller from Ocelot to turn it off. Overstimulation threatened to make him choke up as he finally grabbed it from his boyfriend and turned it off. He took a deep breath and felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. His eyes had just shut no sooner than they snapped open to Ocelot groaning.

“You’re heavy, get off” he grumbled

“That’s no way to thank me” Snake teased as he rolled off and pulled Ocelot into him, holding him against his chest.

“Shut up” Ocelot chuckled, throwing an arm over Snake’s neck and pulling him in too. They drifted off to sleep, finally setting down enough. 

The room was still illuminated as they laid there in each other’s arms. Snake was snoring away as Ocelot turned to the other side, pushing his back against Snake’s chest. His hand fell flat on the bed and straight onto the controller, knocking it to the highest power and jerking Snake awake in a blue streak.

Ocelot hit the ground surprised by the sudden jerking of Snake’s body and shouting.

“R-REMOTE YOU BASTARD” Snake roared, reaching for the device but knocking it off the bed as it spun towards Ocelot and landed at his feet. 

Ocelot fumbled to pick it up and switched it off. Snake collapsed back onto the bed, body bouncing as the springs jostled under his weight.

Ocelot walked over and carefully removed it, he swore to himself that he didn’t earlier. He left Snake on the bed, wide-eyed and panting, as he cleaned it off and boxed it back up. He turned back and Snake was sitting there, staring at him from under disheveled hair.

Ocelot knew that look. “Вот дерьмо” he swore. He knew he was in for it this time.

“You’re really going to get it this time” Snake laughed as he stood up and lunged at him. 

Ocelot was thrown back on the bed as Snake pulled him in close again.

“On the other hand, I think I’ll surprise you with it. Yeah that’s fitting…” he dozed off once again, holding Ocelot impossibly tight.

The blonde was sitting there in dread, he didn’t know what he had just started but little did John know he had plans of his own. He smirked and let himself fall asleep in his warm embrace, not worrying about what he’d be put through next.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna be honest I had no idea how to end this I just wanted to write Snake getting put in place for a bit lmao


End file.
